


【中文翻译】遗忘之歌 The Song of Forgetting

by BriaBelleDean



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaBelleDean/pseuds/BriaBelleDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>古费拉克开玩笑称之为“口头诵读障碍症”。一个玩笑：那就是全部了。</p>
<p>    格朗泰尔看着他，眼里充满了困惑。“但我还以为（thought）……”他摇了摇头。“错，又错了。为什么我总记不住呢？”<br/>    “你还以为什么？”<br/>    “我还以为……”格朗泰尔依然皱着眉，“我觉得（think）……你不喜欢我。我觉得。”<br/>    安灼拉强迫自己微笑，然后做出来他的决定，一个他知道将永远伴随他的决定。<br/>    “我爱你，格朗泰尔。”他坚定地说。“你不记得了吗？”</p>
<p>Chinese translation of The Song of Forgetting by esking: http://archiveofourown.org/works/778085</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】遗忘之歌 The Song of Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Song of Forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778085) by [esking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esking/pseuds/esking). 



_爱情故事的结局_ _:_ _  
然后你会对这个陌生人  
这个你在街上遇见的陌生人说  
“打扰一下,我爱你  
我们曾怎样相遇?”_  
  
  
  
    开始时它出现地很慢，这或许也就是没有人注意到的原因。在格朗泰尔把“nobody”说成“nodubby”，或是在想不出正确单词把比萨说成蛋糕，或是在他用双手指尖相触比划一个圆来表示百吉圈时，他们都会笑话他。很多时候他说话太快导致音节都混在了一起，别人根本就搞不清他到底想表达什么。每当别人困惑不已时，格朗泰尔会把目光投向认识他最久的爱潘妮，而后者总是比别人更了解一点他想表达的意思。  
  
    古费拉克开玩笑称之为“口头诵读障碍症”。一个玩笑：那就是全部了。  
  
    安灼拉第一个察觉事情没那么简单。那回纯属意外。他和格朗泰尔是最后两个留在缪尚后厅的人，安灼拉正整理着他的文件并分类归好，格朗泰尔则半睡着蜷缩在角落轻声哼哼，手里松松地抓着一只几乎见底的啤酒瓶。  
  
    安灼拉没有理由会关心他们的常驻酒鬼，他也并没有这么做。他确信格朗泰尔不会有事，确信只要对方想，他随时可以找到回家的路。再说了，格朗泰尔又不归安灼拉负责。  
  
    这些想法在安灼拉发觉那哼声越来越响并随之传来了玻璃破碎声时全都消散了。  
  
    他猛然抬头，发觉格朗泰尔跪在他的椅子旁边，一把抓起玻璃碎片，用一种安灼拉从来没见过的强烈语气自言自语嘀咕着。  
  
    “格朗泰尔？”安灼拉迟疑着穿过房间走到格朗泰尔旁边，格朗泰尔并没有回应，只是继续拾着玻璃碎片，反反复复地低声喃喃。安灼拉跪下身，终于听清了格朗泰尔的话。  
  
    “爱潘妮，马吕斯，弗以伊，巴阿雷，古费拉克，热安，若李，博须埃，公白飞，安灼拉，安灼拉，马吕斯，古费拉克巴阿雷爱潘妮博须埃热安马吕斯若李公白飞 家，喝，瓶子，酒，谷物，安灼拉，公白飞，马吕斯，安灼拉，床 家 马瑟琳路 家 安灼拉 家 喝 啤酒 酒 苦艾酒 家 安灼拉 酒 瓶子 喝 玻璃 玻璃 玻璃 _玻璃_ ！” 他狠狠地把抓满碎玻璃的手砸在地上，安灼拉抓住了它，自己手上也沾满了鲜血。  
  
    “嘿！格朗泰尔，看着我。”他命令道。他的每个脑细胞都在嚎叫 _这是怎么回事！_ 但他现在没事有时间发作。因此，或许是他人生中仅有的一次，安灼拉屏蔽了自己的大脑，听从了他的直觉——或者，如果说得更浪漫一点，他听从了他的心。  
  
    格朗泰尔抬起了头，非常缓慢而不情愿，那双空洞而恍惚的冰蓝色眼睛睁大了。“我必须说出来，”他说。似乎是由于这既是个秘密却又非常重要，他的声音轻柔而坚定。“我必须一遍又一遍重复说出来，不然就会忘掉。”恐惧在他布满血丝的双眼里闪烁。“我不想忘记。”他紧抓着安灼拉的手，“我不能忘。”  
  
    “没事的，你不会忘记的。”安灼拉没有更好的主意，只能这样安慰着他。由于他那本应该反对1.许空诺 2.担保格朗泰尔所担心之事 这两个念头的大脑并不处于工作状态，而他体内那一点微小的怜悯之心（是的它的确存在）认定受惊的酒鬼需要被安慰，因此安灼拉安慰了他。  
  
    “你不会的。”  
  
    “我会的。”格朗泰尔慢慢一字一顿地说，像是每个词都需要用上很大的功夫才能够被找到。“我已经……忘记了很多。我睁开眼睛，却不知道用哪个词来描述我睡的地方，或是我吃的东西。我只记得怎样笑着装作什么事都没有。我还记得你的脸。我能记住你们的名字，只要我念的次数足够多。”他重新底下头盯着地板，继续念叨。“巴阿雷，马吕斯，公白飞，古费拉克，安灼拉，爱潘妮，马吕斯，若李……噢不，我忘了一个。”他扳着手指：“马吕斯，若李，巴阿雷，古费拉克，公白飞，安灼拉……”他抬起双眼惊恐地望向安灼拉。“我记住了谁？不对！忘记。忘记才是那个应该用的词。是谁？”  
  
    安灼拉在格朗泰尔身边的地板上坐下，并不在乎他的牛仔裤上已经沾上了啤酒。他每说一个名字就抬起一根手指。“马吕斯，公白飞。”格朗泰尔重复着这些名字。他开始真的吓到安灼拉了。有一阵子他考虑着带他到若李那里，或者最好是一个真的医生，但当下他的心完全专注于格朗泰尔的感受上（该死的怜悯）以至于这念头被他抛在了脑后。他继续数着：“弗以伊，巴阿雷，若李，博须埃。”  
  
    格朗泰尔重复着。  
  
    “古费拉克。热安。”  
  
    “古费拉克。热安。”  
  
    “安灼拉。”  
  
    格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛。“那是你。”  
  
    安灼拉点头。“那是我。”  
  
    格朗泰尔凝视着他流血的手掌。“为什么嗯啊(Why does penna)？”  
  
    在安灼拉能问那是什么意思之前，格朗泰尔咒骂着说，“ _发生_ ！这。为。什。么。发。生？”  
  
    “我不知道。安灼拉诚实地回答（这也是长久以来他终于能够说的实话）。“但是我会帮你的。我保证。”又一个标志着束缚的承诺。他明白自己没法遵守。但无论如何，他还是这么说了。  
  
    格朗泰尔看着他，眼里充满了困惑，“但我还以为(thought)……”他摇了摇头。“错，又错了。为什么我总是记不住呢？”  
  
    “你还以为什么？”安灼拉确信自己是知道那个答案的，就像他确信它是真的一样。因为，和大多数人认为的相反，安灼拉不是一个瞎眼的白痴，并不是不知道格朗泰尔对他的感觉，也不是不了解其他人针对他俩有无发展被激起的好奇心。  
  
    答案毫无疑问：他们没有。  
  
    “我还以为……”格朗泰尔依然皱着眉。“我觉得(think)……你不喜欢我。我觉得。“  
  
    安灼拉强迫自己微笑，作出了他的决定，一个他知道将永远伴随他的决定。  
  
    “我爱你，格朗泰尔。”他坚定地说。“你不记得了吗？”他向前倾去，吻了格朗泰尔。这吻一开始很轻柔，紧接着又猛烈起来。格朗泰尔如波涛一般朝他涌近，还沾血的手指插进安灼拉的头发里，出入意料强壮的手臂环抱着他的脖子。  
  
    当他们终于分开时，格朗泰尔贴着安灼拉的嘴唇喃喃：“我不记得有这个。”  
  
    “你会记起来的。”安灼拉承诺道。承诺，承诺，该死的承诺。  
  
    他们一同站了起来，格朗泰尔沉沉地靠着安灼拉支撑起他的手，离开了缪尚。  
  


**oOo**

  
  
    比起告诉他们的朋友们真相，承诺他俩终于在一起了要容易得多。就这样，安灼拉呆在格朗泰尔身边，和他玩起了“说出那个词”的秘密字谜游戏。一切如此顺利，其他人一点儿也没有注意到异常。有那么一段时间，安灼拉觉得事情真的在一点一点好起来。  
格朗泰尔能够自己搞定一段对话（尽管安灼拉总会本能地竖起耳朵听着，随时准备去来救场子），他能够用名字和他所有的朋友打招呼（这其实很难被察觉，因为他非常擅长于绕着弯子扯谈来回避说名字的必要性），他甚至可以背诵出十年级学的莎士比亚。  
  
    当然有些日子情况还是很差，尽管通常只有一只空瓶子沦为格朗泰尔挫败的牺牲品，有时安灼拉也会被扯入火线，遭受冷酷尖利的反驳，有时甚至是一只（并不那么稳的）飞舞的拳头。有些日子里格朗泰尔完全不愿（或不能）开口，郁郁地在沙发上蜷成一个球，完全无视安灼拉。但当他醒来时，伸完一个懒腰，他就能立即投入一段对一些笑话、言论和问题的无休止意识流评论。  
  
    安灼拉曾大胆地抱有希望。  
  
    但在那之后，很快，情况急速下坡。  
  
    厨房里传来响声，安灼拉冲过去发现格朗泰尔就那么呆站着，低头看着他脚边满地的碗的残骸。他的双手抖得非常厉害，看上去几乎成了模糊的影子。  
  
    “嘿，嘿。”安灼拉小心翼翼地穿过房间，把格朗泰尔的手握在自己手里。“没事了。发生了什么？”  
  
    作为解释，格朗泰尔示了示他哆嗦不止的手。“我让它们动时它们不会动。”  
  
    安灼拉亲吻了他的双手。当他这么做时，尽管依然被怜悯心包围着，那表示被束缚的标志已经被打破了。他做了早在几周前就该做的事：“我们得带你去见医生。”  
  
    如果他对这个决定有任何迟疑，在格朗泰尔回答后它们就全都烟消云散了：“我不明白那是什么意思。”  
  
  


**oOo**

  
  
    见过医生之后,告诉其他人这一决定立即被付诸行动。安灼拉打电话叫所有人周五晚上到他的(也算格朗泰尔的,后者已经几周没有回家)公寓里集合——时间的选择让古费拉克非常不满，因为他有“非常要紧的事儿，伙计(serious babes on the line, man)”,但他还是来了。  
    他们在八点左右前前后后地到了，巴阿雷和弗以伊直接走向冰箱去拿啤酒。（公白飞发觉没有一瓶被格朗泰尔碰过；忧虑的种子在他心里种下。）  
  
    格朗泰尔坐在破破烂烂的旧扶手椅里，爱潘妮靠着他的肩，一只手搭在他的手臂上。其他人姿势各异躺在沙发上，或是坐在沙发前的地板上。  
  
    当所有人都到齐时，安灼拉清了清喉咙，房里立刻安静下来。他站在房间正中，热安、古费拉克、若李、博须埃坐在他身后的沙发上，而马吕斯、弗以伊、巴阿雷在他们脚边，公白飞则站在所有人后面，不像其他人那样随意。  
  
    “嗯……嗨。”安灼拉说。生平第一次，他词穷了。 _该死的怜悯心_ 。“嗯，谢谢大家能过来。我猜你们都……”  
  
    “去他妈的绕圈子。”格朗泰尔在椅子里咆哮道。他们所有的朋友都扭头看向他，互相交换着恐惧的目光。只有公白飞看起来并不惊讶，在他发现安灼拉不看别人只看着格朗泰尔时，他就该意识到他最要好的朋友已经察觉了什么很久。因为他太了解安灼拉了，知道他不会就这么接受一个童话爱情故事，知道他不会由于爱情而欺骗自己。  
  
    安灼拉低下了头表示赞同。“你说的对。是没有必要绕圈子。”他深吸一口气来坚定自己的内心。“格朗泰尔——”  
  
    “是癌症。”安灼拉听出了那种总是带来一连串坏结果的告密般的震颤，他僵住了，但格朗泰尔用惊人的力量把自己从椅子上撑起来穿过房间，他的膝盖只因他的体重抖了那么一小下。他走到安灼拉身边，安灼拉紧紧抓住他的手臂扶住他，把所有的伪装都忘在了脑后。  
  
    格朗泰尔缓缓地小心翼翼地开口，每个词都说得很努力。“首先。说话。消失……然后。记忆……现在……动作。”  
  
    爱潘妮用力咬着她的下唇，但安灼拉知道这总比她哭好。所有人都在努力不显得被吓坏了，但只有公白飞能真正做到，他的脸和平时一样坦然。或许是因为这对他来说不算完全是个意外，或许是因为他知道所谓的命运多舛的恋人或是心碎幸存者的悲剧故事并不存在。毕竟，被披露真相的谎言总是会黯淡幻象的光芒。  
  
    手上突如其来的重量分散了安灼拉放在他朋友们身上的注意力。格朗泰尔的膝盖不再支撑得住他的体重，身体下滑到地板上，安灼拉也跟着被拖到格朗泰尔旁边。  
  
    “巴阿雷，弗以伊，公白飞，古费拉克，马吕斯，热安，若李，博须埃，爱潘妮，安灼拉，安灼拉，爱潘妮，博须埃，若李，热安，马吕斯，古费拉克，公白飞——”  
  
    “嘿？”安灼拉说，语气比他预想的要严厉。“嘿，”他重复道，这一次更温柔。“看着我。”他把格朗泰尔的脸捧到手里，无视所有落在他们身上的目光。“没事了。他们都在这儿，看。”  
  
    安灼拉一个一个指他的朋友们，让格朗泰尔跟着他念这些名字。“马吕斯，弗以伊，巴阿雷，公白飞，古费拉克，热安，若李，博须埃，爱潘妮。”他们在格朗泰尔看向他们时尽自己所能露出鼓励的微笑。  
  
    “现在我们得站起来。一，二，三。”安灼拉把格朗泰尔拉起来，轻手轻脚领着他去卧室。“没事了，躺下就好。我一会儿就回来。”  
  
    格朗泰尔允许自己像个孩子一样被塞进被子里，他的双眼扫过房间，像是在找什么熟悉的东西。安灼拉吻了吻格朗泰尔的前额，随后关上了卧室的门回到客厅。  
  
    热安此时真的哭了起来，古费拉克伸出手臂环抱住他的肩膀。爱潘妮的手紧抓着格朗泰尔之前坐的椅子的扶手，双脚蜷曲坐在上面。  
  
    安灼拉严厉地扫视了一圈。“这肿瘤没法动手术。医生说他最多还有两个月。”爱潘妮忍住了一声细小的吸气。“他说得很清楚，他不需要任何照料和保护。他希望一切都能像平常一样——”  
  
    “平常？”古费拉克说，语气明显近乎愤怒，但也带着强烈的破碎。“你希望我们装得像 _什么事都没有_ ？他他妈的就要死了！”  
  
    “古费，不要。”公白飞喃喃，试图将一只表达安慰的手放在他手臂上却被古费拉克打开。  
  
    “这简直一塌糊涂。”他站了起来。“你希望我们假装什么事都没有但实际上他马上就要变成弱——”安灼拉一拳把他打到地上。古费拉克一只手捂住下巴，狠狠地抬头瞪着他，但没有说话。  
  
    “我们会像平时一样，”安灼拉重复道。“我说明白了吗？”所有人沉默地点着头。  
  
    “这种事怎么会发生呢？”博须埃看着他放在膝上的双手，问道。“这不该发生在我们这种人身上，这应该属于那些破烂肥皂剧和奥斯卡提名电影，而不是现实生活。”  
  
    “但也不能改变他已经发生了的事实。”公白飞说。“我们必须正面未来。我们也得尊重格朗泰尔的意愿。”就算有人听出了他念格朗泰尔名字时声音里的破碎，也没有人会提出来。  
  
    安灼拉朝公白飞点了点头表示谢意。接下来的几分钟里，人们三三两两离开。马吕斯咕哝着什么柯赛特，巴阿雷和弗以伊只是含糊地表示了遗憾就溜出了公寓。  
  
    公白飞是最后一个离开的。他小心地望了一眼卧室门，轻柔地对安灼拉说：“你不能这么做。”  
  
    “我必须这么做。”安灼拉回答。  
  
    “他不在你的负责范围内。他从来就不是。”  
  
    “是我让他成为了我的责任。这是我的选择。”  
  
    “但你这是在说谎。”即使是轻声低语，公白飞的声音也很严厉，甚至有些冷酷。“你不爱他。你从来没有过。”  
  
    安灼拉低下了头。  
  
    “这就是你所告诉他的？”公白飞问。  
  
    “是的。”他的声音很尖利。“他相信我告诉他的事。他不记得了。”  
  
    “那么你骗了他。”  
  
    “我告诉了他他所需要听到的事。”安灼拉不耐烦地说，“有意见吗。”  
  
    公白飞眯了眯眼，思考了一下才开口。“你知道我永远在你身后。”他说。“只是……别伤了你自己。”  
  
    “我没事。”安灼拉冷冷地说。“谢谢你的关心。”  
  
    公白飞拍了拍他肩，转身走出了公寓。  
  
    安灼拉花了点时间让自己平静下来，这才返回了卧室，发觉爱潘妮坐在床边，把格朗泰尔的头枕在自己的大腿上，手指揉着他的头发，轻声唱着歌。安灼拉隐隐约约发觉那调子和格朗泰尔第一天晚上在穆尚哼的是同一首。  
  
 _Carry on my wayward son （我任性的孩子 坚持到底吧）_ _  
_ _There'll be peace when you are done （安静平和尽在终点）_ _  
_ _Lay your weary head to rest （让疲惫的身心得到解脱）_ _  
_ _Don't you cry no more （从此不再哭泣） 【注】_  
  
    格朗泰尔闭着眼，看起来比几个月以来都要安详。安灼拉在爱潘妮身边坐下，让她靠向自己。  
  
    “你还好吗？”她问。  
  
    “不，”安灼拉说。“一点也不好。”  
  
    他感觉到爱潘妮贴着他的肩膀点头。“我也是。”她的手指缠绕着格朗泰尔耳朵上方的黑色卷发。他的大脑就在那里面，不到一英寸的距离里。那叛徒正一点一点偷走她最好的朋友，在她眼前杀死他。  
  
    “我知道有什么事不对劲，但我没有想到……”她的身子靠得更重了一点。“会发生什么？”  
  
    “我不知道，”安灼拉承认，“但我们会挺过去的，就像我们一直做的那样。”  
  
    他们在一起坐了很久。最终，爱潘妮继续唱起了她的歌，而安灼拉觉得自己不久就要被那歌声拖入梦乡。  
  
  
  
【注】歌词来自Kansas的Carry on wayward son，SPN主题曲大家都懂。自己翻译的不好，这里借用了风软组的。  
  
  


**oOo**

  
  
  
  
    接下来的一周里，安灼拉向他的上司请了私假。一周后，格朗泰尔已无法自己下床，于是安灼拉把他带回了医院，并决定让格朗泰尔留在那儿接受全天候的看护。安灼拉把接下来两周里大部分的时间都花在了格朗泰尔的病房里，给他念书，或者看他睡觉。到这个时候，格朗泰尔已经几乎完全失去了语言的能力，而当古费拉克、热安、公白飞来看他时，他也没认出他们。安灼拉和爱潘妮是唯二的两个他依然能够马上认出来的人。  
    安灼拉在读到第一本哈利波特——格朗泰尔的最爱——一半时被打断。冉阿让医生敲门进来，手握写字板，看起来格外严厉。  
  
    “我准许他离开。”冉阿让说，“你可以带他回家了。”  
  
    安灼拉直起身子，没标记页码就合上了书。他沉浸在狂喜的无力之中,几乎就要以为——或许是由于雪白的头发和无框眼镜，即使实际上对方头发很短眼镜也是整圆的——他正在看着邓布利多教授。他眨了下眼睛，清了清喉咙。  
  
    “他好点了吗？”  
  
    “没有。”冉阿让直言不讳。“但我认为在熟悉的环境里，他会更舒适一些。我们这儿已经帮不了他了，但或许呆在家里会……让离去更轻松一点。”  
  
    “不，”安灼拉开始意识到冉阿让在说什么，“不，这才一个月，你说过能有两个月，你说过——”  
  
    “那是在我们足够幸运的情况下。”冉阿让打断了他的话。“可我们没有。肿瘤已经摧毁了他的大部分大脑，他剩下的时间得靠自己斗争了。不过，按照我的经验，在家度过最后的时光总比在病房里好。”  
  
    安灼拉点了点头，心里并没有那么同意他的话。“好吧。”  
  
    那天晚上他把格朗泰尔带回了家。当他们走进家门时，格朗泰尔脸上并没有浮现出熟悉的神情。  
  
    “这是……”他要紧牙关坚定地点了点头，不像是对安灼拉表达什么，更像是在说服自己。“我住在这儿。”安灼拉可以说他正在努力让自己听起来自信一些。“我住在这儿，我记得这个。”  
  
    “很好。这真的很好，R。”话说出口的同时安灼拉才意识到自己从来不知道R代表了什么意思。他好奇格朗泰尔是否还记得。  
  
    他们俩坐在沙发上，安灼拉打开了电视，但两人谁都没在看。他做了奶酪通心粉，但谁都没有动过。他给爱潘妮打了电话，考虑着要不要打给其他人，但最终还是放弃了。他不想给格朗泰尔带来更多的负担。  
  
    爱潘妮半个小时后到了，一来就给了安灼拉一个紧紧的拥抱。当她转向格朗泰尔时，格朗泰尔正警惕地打量着她，随后强迫自己露出一个微笑，接受了她的拥抱。  
  
    “嗨，亲爱的，”她说，“你感觉怎样？”  
  
    “我很好。”格朗泰尔回答。从安灼拉开始给他念书之后，他说话已经流利了很多，但安灼拉没法确认那到底是真的进步，还只是绝境前的最后一点努力。“很高兴能回到家里。”  
  
    安灼拉还没把冉阿让医生的话告诉爱潘妮。他决定不说。  
  
    “你看起来糟透了。”爱潘妮边笑边说。“你没吃东西吗？”  
  
    “吃了，我们刚吃了晚饭。”当安灼拉注意到格朗泰尔扫了一眼厨房和桌上放着的脏空盘子时，他的心一阵绞痛。他不记得。他这么一直用那些线索来掩盖忘却的事实到底有多久了？  
  
    “我们正好在看《盖里甘的岛》【注1】，你想留下来吗？”  
  
    “行。”  
  
    爱潘妮所在格朗泰尔那边的沙发上，他们看起来一集关于岛上所有男人开始秘密在到中央造架高小屋因为教授认为小岛正沉入大海这么个故事。最后片尾滚动的时候，格朗泰尔站起来走向厨房，安灼拉跟着他后面。  
  
    “嘿，你还好吗？”  
  
    格朗泰尔拒绝与他对视。“那个……那个是我女朋友吗？”  
  
    安灼拉闭上了眼睛。“不是，R。”  
  
    “我不记得他的名字。”  
  
    “她叫爱潘妮。她是你最好的朋友。”  
  
    “她不是我女朋友？”  
  
    “你没有女朋友。”  
  
    “我没有？”  
  
    “你有我。”  
  
    “你是我男朋友么？”  
  
    这是他们第一次使用这个词，但安灼拉觉得它最准确。“是的。”  
  
    “噢。”一个停顿。“你爱我吗？”  
  
    “当然。”安灼拉对自己的迅速回答感到惊异。那是真的。不是吗？看护人和爱人的角色在何时不知不觉重合了？它们到底重合了没有？  
  
    “我有错过什么了？”爱潘妮带着一个困倦的笑容出现在门口。安灼拉瞟了眼时钟，发觉已经过了午夜。  
  
    “嘿，你们得去睡觉了。潘妮，如果你要的话沙发是你的了。”  
  
    “哎，好啊。明天一早见！”爱潘妮拥抱了他俩，拖着脚走回沙发。  
  
    格朗泰尔跟着安灼拉走回卧室，两人在沉默中脱去衣物。他们一同躺下，安灼拉伸出一只手臂抱住格朗泰尔的胸膛，就如同他一直做的那样。格朗泰尔放松下来， 像以前一样躺在他怀里，很快就在希望之中睡着了。  
  
  


**oOo**

  
  
  
  
    安灼拉几小时后再格朗泰尔柔软的声音中醒来。他转了个声，睁开了眼睛。满月的银光穿过窗户，将蓝白相间涟漪一般的方形影子投映在格朗泰尔脸上。他的双眼在黑暗中闪着光。  
  
    “安灼拉？”  
  
    “嗯？”  
  
    “你的名是什么？”  
  
    安灼拉只觉得有一只冰冷的手揪住了他的心。“让-卢克。”他回答。  
  
    “那么……那么我的呢？”  
  
    那只手揪得更紧了。无形之中一个硬块升到了安灼拉的喉咙口，他不得不用力咽下在开口说，“雷米，”并祈祷着格朗泰尔不要记得那天晚上早些时候看过的《美食总动员》【注2】，因为真相是他并不知道格朗泰尔的名字。他好奇一开始时他到底是怎样让对方住进医院，怎样让保险承担所有费用，又怎样让所有事情办成。  
  
    或许他对于冉阿让是邓布利多的猜想并没有错的那么离谱。  
  
    “给我讲讲我们的事儿。”  
  
    “你不记得了吗？”安灼拉惊恐地问。  
  
    “我记得缪尚，哈利波特，雨衣，还有奶酪。”  
  
    “你记得你发生了什么事吗？”  
  
    长久的沉默。安灼拉想象着格朗泰尔拼命在脑海里冲破石层，只为搜寻那残缺的记忆。  
  
    “不记得。”  
  
    安灼拉叹了口气，盯着天花板。紧接着他祈祷了，十五年以来第一次祈祷。 _上帝哪，请原谅我即将要做的事。_  
  
    “你遭遇了一场意外，头部受伤。”他说，只觉得喉咙发干，“医生说你的记忆会有点模糊，但它会一点一点回来的。”  
  
    他听到格朗泰尔呼了口气。“我记得你的名字，却不记得你。”他调整了下姿势，让自己紧靠着安灼拉。“说说我们的事儿。”  
  
    “我们是在大学里遇见的，”安灼拉编织着谎言，“那是一个周四，我迟到了，于是试图从画室里抄近路。你就在那儿，折腾一副巨型壁画，是关于……关于法国的，法国历史。它顶上还写着：‘ _Laissez les autres se lèvent à prendre nos places jusqu'à la terre est libre._ ’【注3】”  
  
    “你还记得那句话？”格朗泰尔问道。他的话说得很含糊，安灼拉只得尽力说服自己那是由于困倦而不是……那个原因。  
  
    “是的。”安灼拉坚定地说。“你吧颜料弄得到处都是，你的衣服上，手上，全都是。然后你握了握我的手，又把颜料弄到了我的袖子上。”  
  
    “抱歉。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着。安灼拉觉得他可能真的被激起了罪恶感。  
  
    “然后你道歉了，”他继续道，“还把我约出去喝咖啡。之后……所有事都走上了正轨。”  
  
    “我们经常吵吗？”  
  
    安灼拉感觉自己僵住了，祈祷着格朗泰尔不要察觉。“没有。”他说了谎。“为什么这么问？”  
  
    格朗泰尔摇头时他能感觉到对方的胡茬摩擦着自己。“我不知道……我记得你有朝我大声叫嚷。”  
  
    安灼拉吻了吻他的前额。“那只是个噩梦。”他的声音出卖了他。“我永远不会朝你叫嚷。”格朗泰尔的呼吸声逐渐平缓，静静地一升，一降。安灼拉松了口气，盯着天花板，让自己沉浸在那无休止的韵律里，沉浸在那能向全宇宙证明身边人会一直活下去的强大证据里。  
  
  
【注1】：《盖里甘的岛》即Gilligan's Island，美国1964年电视剧。  
【注2】：《美食总动员》即Ratatouille，2007年动画电影，主角小老鼠的名字就叫雷米（Rémi）。  
                豆瓣：<http://movie.douban.com/subject/1793491/>  
【注3】：‘Laissez les autres se lèvent à prendre nos places jusqu'à la terre est libre. ’即‘Let Others Rise to Take Our Place Until the Earth is Free.’  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【译者注：从这里开始由于格朗泰尔的病情，在他的叙述中会有句子没有标点符号一口气讲下去，我尽量保持了原作者的格式。】  
  
  


**oOo**

 

    双脚的冰冷迫使你醒来。你不禁哆嗦了下，睁开了眼睛，眼前的景象令你惊叹不已：一张绝美的脸，年轻到岁月还没在那上面留下一点痕迹，安睡在一头金色卷发下。你挪开身子，有些被这完美给吓到，觉得自己配不上去接近它。你们在同一张床上。你在天使的床上。这怎么可能属于你？

 

    那人的手臂向你伸着，像是他在睡着时环抱着你。这其实还不错——远不止不错，这应该是天杀的完美，因为你见过这人？——除了你不记得有和他一起回家，不记得这个房间，不记得那雕塑一般的躯体。你只觉得如果你认为发生了的事情真的发生了，你会记起来一切。

 

    你小心翼翼地不做声下了床，环顾着整个房间。恰到好处的大小，书和衣服散在地上，书架上则陈放着更多的书，桌上有一只翻开的笔记本电脑。没有一个东西看起来是熟悉的，你开始 _真心_ 希望你能够记起来，因为一夜情的理论已经开始在你心里萌芽。不过你还是很困，还没有做好准备来担心这些。你相信它会回来的，就像有的时候忘记的梦会在午饭后突然被想起来那样。

 

    你打开卧室的门，发现你面前是一个更大更宽敞、通向厨房的房间里。对面的墙上有只电视机，你面前不远处有一张沙发。你朝它走过去，发现一个有着焦糖色皮肤和黑巧克力色头发的瘦弱女孩躺在那儿。她已经醒了，当她看到你时她坐了起来，脸上挂起一个微笑。

 

    “嘿，早上好啊，小阳光。”

 

    你朝她微笑，因为你不知道你还能做什么，即使你确信在你的一生中从来没见过她。

 

    “今天你感觉怎样？”她问。

 

    你告诉她，“挺好，”因为你不知道还能说什么，况且你的确感觉还不错，除了你不知道自己到底在哪儿这一点。“你呢？”

 

    “我很好。”那女孩回答。“安灼拉还在睡吗？”

 

    你完全不知道她指的是谁，不过你赌了一把，猜测就是你醒来时旁边的那位天使。你说：“嗯，应该是的。”

 

    “好吧，咖啡会把他叫起来的。要来点吗？”

 

    “行。”或许咖啡因能够唤醒你的记忆。

 

    你和那个不知名的女孩正咖啡喝到一半——记忆方面没有什么幸运的变化，但咖啡 _真的_ 很好喝——那完美的男人走出了卧室，穿着一件褐色的旧衬衫和一条灰色的运动裤。他现在醒了，看起来却更疲倦、更憔悴。你给了他一个微笑，希望那看起来足够真诚。

 

    “嘿，”他说，“你感觉如何？”

 

    他俩对待你的方式让你怀疑你是不是得了什么致命疾病，或许是初期阶段的早老性痴呆症，让你在睡觉的时候把以前的一切都忘掉了。或许他们是住在雇主家的护士，他们应该知道是什么导致了你的失忆。你决定试一试自己的猜想。

 

    “实际上，我完全不知道我在哪儿，或者你们是谁。”

 

    你不认为护士会看起来有这么震惊。那男人的表情像是全世界都在他眼前粉碎了。你觉得自己应该感到内疚，但说真的，你只想要答案。

 

    “完全不记得？”他小声地问。

 

    你摇了摇头，开始真正地为摧毁他的希望和梦想而感到内疚。“抱歉，”你说，“我——该死的，你们能不能就告诉我我这是在哪儿？你们又是谁？我不想引发任何麻烦，你们可以直接把我踢出去或者……随便你们。”你在心里为最后一点踢了自己一脚，因为你确信你没有钱，也没有任何去处。

 

    “格朗泰尔，”那人一边说着，一边用自己的手包住你的。它们虽然布满老茧，但却是如此温暖，比今天所接触到的所有的事儿都感觉更熟悉。“你住在这里。和我，安灼拉，一起。”那么至少你猜对了那个名字。但是…… _住在这儿_ ？同这华美如天神一般的人一起？或许你是在做梦。那么美丽的人不可能爱上你。

 

    就算你不懂，你也像明白了一样点了点头。“好，我住在这儿。”你看向那女孩。“那么你……”

 

    “别傻了，格朗泰尔！”那女孩突然厉声责骂，你不由地缩了一下。“我是爱潘妮而你已经认识我有他妈的十年了所以别想唬我。”

 

    “天哪！对不起，对不起！”你举起双手表示投降，但立刻就后悔了，因为安灼拉的手是那么温暖，感觉是那么的对，你一点都不想离开它们。“好吧，爱潘妮和安灼拉。好吧。”

 

    “噢天哪R，我真的很抱歉。我不是有意对你发作的，对不起。”然后突然间，你就被紧紧抱住，像是你这辈子从来没有被抱过一样，而那感觉也是那么正确。你让他们抱了你很长时间，随后你们三个在小厨房的桌子边坐下。

 

x

 

    你正在吃一个百吉圈，但它的味道有点不是那么对，你也很好奇为什么有两个好看的陌生人坐在你的早餐桌边，尽管他们完全有权利呆在那儿。或许他们知道为什么你的百吉圈尝起来那么奇怪。那两位好看的陌生人轻声地谈着话，你回答他们的问题，却发觉说话比你想象的更难，因此你的回答很很短，同时也注意到那两位神秘、好看的人看起来有点担心你的沉默。

 

x

 

    天气很好，你决定沿着左岸走走，而后来到了一家卖某个只签一个龙飞凤舞的 _R_ 的画家的作品的摊头。那摊主似乎认识你，因为他笑着向你挥手打招呼。你回了他一个笑，但更多的注意力被那些画吸引了过去，因为它们看起来是那么的熟悉。你想象手里有一只画刷，飞舞在白帆布上，直到画布被你、你所做的事和你的感受填满。一副独特的画吸引了你的注意。那是一个男人的侧面像，或者实际上是个天使。他在 _发光_ 。

 

    你并没有意识到自己在盯着它看，直到你感受到了身边的温暖。一个悦耳的声音说：“很美。”

 

    你转过身，下巴掉了下来。那天使就在那儿，站在你旁边。这天使，这画里的天使。他真人比画中更神圣，中午的阳光洒在他金色的卷发上，使之如金子一般闪闪发光。

 

    “是啊。”你这么说着，心里不是很记得你所赞同的内容，因为天哪那人是那么美你只想要触摸他来向自己证明他是真的但同时你也害怕那会让自己灼伤。

 

    “抱歉，”在你可以阻止自己之前你已经开口了。“我知道这绝对不正常但是我必须说出来不然我的余生都会活在后悔之中。” _干得好，简_ _·_ _奥斯丁_ 。

 

    那位天神，说真的他必须得是天神——你确信是阿波罗——正期待着。

 

    “我坚信我有爱着你，”你说。你听起来就像是该死的达西先生。“我甚至不知道你的名字，我只是觉得——我爱你。”

 

    那人微笑着，但那微笑里却带着一丝悲伤。有那么一下子，你仿佛听见韩索罗[注1]的声音说：“我知道。”

 

    但那人只是说，“我也爱你。”

 

    试图藏起脑内爆炸一般的狂喜，你把他领回了家并发现当他在你门口停下然后从口袋里拿出钥匙开门时你一点也不担心，即使那是 _你的_ 公寓而你从来没见过这个人。但又怎样呢，他可是位天神。他们一定有什么特权。

 

    你们一同坐下，所有的事情突然全都豁然开朗了。所有的事情。所有的拼图碎片，那些在你周围飞舞着，用片段、单词和脸调笑着你的碎片，全都回到了正确的位置。

 

    “我爱你。”你对安灼拉说。他比你记忆中的更瘦、更忧心忡忡，尽管那火焰的光芒从未熄灭。

 

    “我也爱你。”他又一次说。

 

    你摇了摇头。“不，你不爱我。你从来没有爱过我。“

 

    他握住了你的手。“别傻了，我当然爱你。”

 

    “但你并不爱我。安灼拉，没事了。”这已经比很长一段时间以来你说过的话都要长。过去的那些日子模糊昏暗，但你知道你所经历的一切，那就是：“你救了我。现在我不必孤独地离开了。就算我从来没有得到任何回应，我依然爱你。”

 

    “格朗泰尔，我——”

 

    你用一个轻柔而纯洁的吻打断了他。“我记得所有事。你不必再说谎了。”

 

    安灼拉的眼神尖利起来。“我不是在说谎。而你，得到过很多。”

 

    然后他吻了吻你而你就像一个即将淹死的人紧紧抱住救生员一样用双臂抱着他他的手在你的头发里他的唇在你的脸上脖子上嘴里天哪这感觉真棒你也不再关心他的感受只觉得又灼热又短暂而你觉得自己已经死了去了天堂因为你感觉不到你的腿同时你的手臂也掉落回你的身边安灼拉正摇晃着你泪水划过他的脸颊落到你的脸上你只想告诉他没事的因为你爱他你也知道他爱你现在你已经准备好了但你不能强行命令空气进入你的肺所以你只能无助地看着他无助地晃着你一遍抽泣一遍对这手机喊着什么你没法弄明白的东西因为你的耳朵里充满了喧哗声而你开始感到害怕因为世界越来越暗了但随即安灼拉就用手臂捞起你紧紧抱住你然后一切都没事了……

 

 

 

_ 爱情故事的结局 _ _ : _

_然后你会对这个陌生人_

_这个在街上遇见的陌生人说_

_“打扰一下,我爱你_

_我们曾怎样相遇_ _?”_

  
  
  
  
\--END--

  
  
  
  
  
【注1】韩索罗：Han Solo，星球大战人物。[维基百科戳我](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%9F%93%C2%B7%E8%98%87%E7%BE%85)  
  



End file.
